¡Mamá debe estar loca!
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: La visita a su madre, le traerá muchos dolores de cabeza (AU, YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Mamá debe estar loca!**

Hace más de diez años, que no ponía pie en ese lugar. Hace más de diez años... Una gran nostalgia lo invadió al recordar todo lo que había vivido. En esa calle, en esa casa y con las mujeres que seguramente le esperaban en esta.

Shaka, es tu mama - Aun tenia la mirada y las palabras grabadas en su mente - por lo menos en un día tan especial como el que se acerca, visítala - la mirada azul, no le pedía lo dicho a pesar de que la voz sonaba como tal -

Pero - quiso replicar. No es que no amara a su madre, es solo que...la persona, la mujer que le había dado la vida era un tanto "especial" lo que hacía que el rubio que también tenía un carácter "especial" no pudiera convivir con ella - iras conmigo? - le miro con una sonrisa, que impedía al otro decir NO -

Tengo un compromiso ese día, lo sabes - le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pues ya sabía que el rubio utilizaría eso como escusa para no ir a visitar a su madre - pero, puedo ir mas tarde - la sonrisa del rubio se borro al saber que su novio le conocía tan bien -

Bueno, está bien - acepto resignado. Su madre y sus dos hermanas lo volverían loco – pero iras, no? – su novio no pudo evitarlo ver con una sonrisa –

Y ahora solo por cumplirle el capricho a su hermoso novio, se encontraba frente a la casa del terror, bueno su ex casa.

Toco el timbre y deseo que su madre hubiese salido, así poder darse la vuelta y salir para nunca más volver.

Su novio no le podría reprender, pues había cumplido otra cosa era que su madre no esté… - pensó, pero para su desgracia la puerta se abrió – demonios! – mascullo entre dientes al ver la puerta moverse –

Shaka?!- bien, su madre le había abierto, ya no había escapatoria – hijo!- Shaka miro un tanto sorprendido a su madre y es que desde cuando su madre le llamaba así? -

Madre – saludo educadamente –

Shaka – la mujer lo abrazo con mucha efusividad para gusto del rubio – te extrañe tanto. Diez años hijo, diez…- reclamo la mujer – pero pasa, amor, pasa – algo llamado instinto le dijo a gritos al rubio que su madre estaba planeado algo –

Tal vez los años la cambiaron – pensó tratando de ver de manera positiva el actual trato de su madre –

Y dime, que ha sido de tu vida? – le pregunto mientras le hacía pasar a la sala de la casa –

Pues no hay mucho que decir, el trabajo no deja mucho tiempo libre – contesto con simpleza y a grandes rasgos de no querer profundizar mucho en el tema –

Tan expresivo como siempre, hermano – la voz de su hermana le hizo erizarse como gato. Si una estaba…- Hermanito!- la otra estaba. Shaka sintió dos brazos apresarlo –

Gya, Mey – dejo salir el nombre de sus dos hermanas en un suspiro. Esas gemelas eran un mal para su hígado, un mal de toda la vida. –

Chicas dejen en paz a su hermano – pidió la mujer mayor, mientras iba a la cocina a traer algo para su recién llegado hijo –

La que te espera – le susurro Mey, quien había sido la que había saltado a su cuello y aun seguía así –

Qué? – Pregunto desconcertado por las palabras de su hermana-

Mamá, esta así desde hace unos días y si no venias por tu propio pie ella iba a ir por ti – le susurro la chica –

Mey, de que hablas?- ahora si estaba más confundido -

Mey, deja en paz a Shaka que ya más al rato va a tener porque perturbarse – Gya, fue la que hablo ahora y le dirigió una mirada burlona a su hermano –

Unos minutos después de su llegada. El que su madre lo hiciera esperara junto a sus gemelas hermanas locas. Y el que comieran y bebieran lo ofrecido por su progenitora…

Cuando te cazas…? – esa pregunta, casi le hace escupir su bebida –

Qué?!- su mirada se dirigió a sus hermanas, una le veía con pena y la otra con burla –

Shaka, tienes 25 años y creo que ya va siendo tiempo. Quiero un nieto, quiero poder convivir con mi nuera…- la madre de Shaka, hablo con añoranza – además de que el hijo de la vecina ya se caza – Shaka suspiró entendiendo mejor a su madre. Su vecina rival de toda la vida –

Quieres que me case, solo por que Aioria lo hace? – pregunto como si no supiera la respuesta –

Es que no pienso dejar que ella me gane…- el eterno confrontamiento de su madre y su vecina. Aun recordaba como su madre le exigía superar al hijo de la vecina. Dioses, que su madre no tenía otra cosa que hacer?-

No, no pienso casarme y más por un capricho madre – se negó y miro con molestia a su progenitora -

Pero - iba a replicar la mujer - ya veo - suspiro con tristeza - no deseas cumplir le el ultimo deseo a tu madre - su voz se oyo temblorosa -

Madre - un suspiro dejo sus labios, conocia muy bien a esa mujer -

Hay, esta bien Shaka que quieres que haga - la mujer dejo atras su tristeza para mirar a su primogetito con molestia - es que acaso no te compadeces de tu madre? - le pregunto indignada -

No insistas - ahora recordaba el porque dejo su hogar cuando tenia 15 -

Mama, Shaka es - la mirada de la senora callo a Mey que quiso ayudar a su hermano -

No te metas Mey - la reprendio - haber Shaka, dame una escusa del por que no casarte - le miro inquisitivamente -

Pues - recordo cierto detalle que no le habia dicho a su madre -

Digamos, madre, que Shaka tiene los mismos gustos que Mey y yo - Gya se miraba las unas mientras decia ello -

Como asi? - la mujer miro confundida a su hija mayor -

Gya! - Mey, trato de evitar que su gemela hablara. No queria que a su madre le diera algo, al enterarse que su unico hijo y el unico que se parecia a su padre, era gay -

Mey, deja hablar a Gya - la mujer le miro molesta -

Pues veras madre - Gya le dirigio una mirada burlesca al rubio - a Shaka no le puedes pedir novia por que ... -

Por que soy gay - declaro el rubio sin mas, dejando en shock a su madre y molesta a su hermana por quitarle las palabras de la boca -

Mami! - Mey, sepuso de pie y corrio al lado de su madre a verificar su estado de salud - mami, estas bien? - pregunto sumamente preocupada -

Se murio - Gya, se gano una mirada molesta de su gemela - que, sonar no cuesta nada - dijo con simpleza -

Lo dices, porque no quieres casarte - Yamir, la madre del rubio y gemalas, expreso con voz temblorosa -

No, en verdad madre yo no gusto de chicas - Shaka, reafirmo lo dicho -

Ah!, ya lo sabia - Gya rio, Mey la miro confundida y Shaka le miro confundido. Tanto drama para que le dijera eso? -

Pero como? - bien, esa era la pregunta del momento y bueno, Shaka queria saber como su madre la cual no visitaba, y cuando llamaba siempre le atendian sus hermanas sabia de ello. Miro a sus hermanas que negaron, al leer la acusacion del rubio en su mirada -

Milo, recuerdas a ese chico tan lindo, educado y tan amable? - alli estaba la respuesta. Mataria a Milo cuando lo tuviera enfrete -

Traidor - su puno se apreto -

Milo, el que se auto invitaba a la cenas? - Gya y sus comentarios poco adecuados -

Ese mismo, y no se auto invitaba yo lo hacia - expreso Mey -

Si claro - le resto importancia su gemela -

Cuando me lo dijo, crei que era broma - Yamir, ignoro el pleito de sus hijas y decidio contestar a su hijo - pero cuando me envío una foto - decidido el dia que tuviera a Milo enfrete lo mataria y lo haria aplicandole tortura china - le dije que era un mal bromista, pues me habia enviado la foto de una linda chica - rio al recordar el suceso - pero resulto ser que si era chico - la mujer nego - dioses, aun recuerdo como Milo se rio hasta el cansancio cuando le dije que era una linda chica y que me gustaria tener nietos tan lindos como ella - de donde Milo tenia una foto de su novio?, ahora si el bicho habia firmado su sentencia -

Mama, sabias que Milo tambien - no concluyo su pregunta al ver a la mujer asentir y asu hermana suspirar deprimida. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada del peli azul -

Claro, Milo simpre me dice todo - el rubio no reprimio una risa sarcastica y es que el nunca tuvo una buena relacion con su madre, y ahora se entera que su amigo de anos si la tenia -

Entonces si sabias de el, porque quieres que me case? -

Porque ya es momento, ademas debes presentarlo a la familia - expreso con naturalidad -

Yo no - trato de negar el rubio, no queria que su lindo e inocente novio se mezclara con su madre y Gya, con Mey no habia problema mientras no se pusiera empalagosa, pero las otras dos... -

Hoy se hara una cena, hoy sera el compromiso y en dos semanas se cazan - como si el rubio hubiese aceptado su madre hacia planes -

Mama - Mey trato de detener la locura -

Bien dicho mama! - Gya le secundaba, mas por molestar a su hermano que por verdadero inters -

No, no! Madre yo no quiero casarme! - grito tratando de que asi tal vez su madre le escuchara -

Pero hijo - iba a replicar Yamir -

Espera - el sonido del celular de Shak detuvo la "conversacion" - halo, hola amor. No, aun sigo aqui. No hay... - las palabras del rubio murieron en su boca al sentir su movil ser arrebatado - Mama que crees?! -

Hola lindo, soy la mama de Shaka. Me da mucho gusto escucharte. Disculpa lo repentino de esto pero...oh, eres tan lindo. Te queria invitar a cenar hoy a casa. No, no hay problema al contrario me gustaria conocer al lindo novio de mi hijo. Te espero, si adios. Cuidate! - el rubio miro de forma asesina a su madre. Siempre tenia que salirse con la suya -

Preparate mi amor, que saldremos a comprar un anillo de compromiso - ahora estaba seguro, su madre estaba loca -

Podemos ir! - solo eso le faltaba salir con su madre y su gemelas hermanas. Mataria a Mu por obligarlo a ir, mataria a Aioria por casarse, mataria a Milo por boca floja y por ultimo se mataria el por haber matado a su Mu.

Bueno tal ves los genes de locura los habia heredado de su madre, porque ya no estaba pensando claro.

 *****M*****

 **PV: y heme aqui con un nuevo fic!**

 **Ikki: como siempre dejando las cosas a medias y comenzando otra cosa - U.U -**

 **PV: disculpa gran Ikki, pero no tengo la culpa de que mi imaginacion me haga esto - le habla con sarcasmo -**

 **Ikki: imaginacio?! - le mira con burla - toc, toc, hay algo alli - le golpea la cabeza - en esa cabeza hueca solo hay una moribunda neurona -**

 **PV: oye!, eso fue ofensivo!, sabes que mejor te vas!, quedas despedido! -**

 **Ikki: no puedes despedirme, el unico que puede hacerlo es mi creador - le levanta las cejas burlon -**

 **PV: ush, te odio! - la puerta de la habitacion es toca - quien es?! - grita con molestia, mietras va abrir la puerta - Myu?! - *.*! -**

 **Myu: traigo carta para Ikki - le extiende un sobre -**

 **PV: Ikki?- le arrebata el sobre y comienza a leer -**

 **Ikki: escuche carta para IKKI - recalca-**

 **PV: lo que es tuyo es mio -**

 **Ikki: asi y porque?-**

 **PV: porque nos casaremos! - XD... -**

 **Ikki: ni loco! - le mira con espanto -**

 **PV: ... - *.* - si! - grita emocionada despues de leer la carta e ignorar al ave y mariposa - bueno, adios Myu, adios Ikki- los saca a empujones de su cuarto y cierra la puerta de un golpe- si, lo logre despues de tanto tiempo!, cuatro anos y al fin, al fin lo consegui! - el golpeteo de la puerta interrumpe su festejo - Mu! - salta a abrazar al lemuriano, que sorprendido se deja abrazar -**

 **Ikki: todo sea porque deje su depresion y siga escribiendo - se puede ver como el ave manipula la mente de PV - la pobre aun no supera la perdida de bayer de miunich! - niega - nos leemos! - se despide el peli azul -**

 *****M*****

 **Feliz dias de la Madres!**

 *****M*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Familia**

Aun no entendía por que su mama, toda su vida se había empeñado a hacerla imposible.

Desde que era un niño, siempre solía exigirle más de lo que un niño normal podía dar. Todas sus calificaciones, desde que empezó a estudiar era buenas, su padre siempre estuvo orgulloso por ello, pero no su madre o no ella siempre quería ver que su hijo resaltara ante todos.

Y mas allá de que le exigiera todo eso, Shaka no recordaba ninguna muestra de afecto por parte de su madre, no al menos que este frente aun reconocimiento.

Fue por ello que cuando su padre y su madre decidieron divorciarse, su padre no soporto mas el carácter tan manipulador de su madre, que él sin pensarlo se decidió por su progenitor. A sus 15 años había tomado la decisión de dejar a su madre y hermanas por ir con su padre. Hasta el día de hoy no se arrepentía de ello, solo lamentaba que sus gemelas hermanas se que darán con su madre. No podía negar y por más que siempre pelearan, eran sus hermanas y siempre quiso el bien para ellas, en especial para Mey. Fuera de todo, ella siempre fue la que mantuvo mas contacto con él.

Y ahora después de haber recorrido casi, casi todos los centros comerciales de la ciudad comprando todo lo que su mama requería (todo salió de sus bolsillos) se encontraba observando a su madre y hermanas arreglar y preparar todo, para la reunión que se daría esa noche. Su mamá siempre hacia su vendita voluntad.

Discúlpala - escucho a Mey, que tomaba asiento junto a él -

Mey, no tienes que decírmelo - la miro con cariño, aun veía a su pequeña hermana en ella por más que ahora se una mujer - no tienes que sentirte más por esto - se encogió de hombros -

Pero - Mey, retorció un poco sus manos - debí decirte, debí llamarte y prevenirte - expreso con culpa -

No pasa nada - le resto importancia - quien te amenazo? -

Pues... - se mordió la lengua para no decir nada mas, no quería que su hermano tuviera más mal concepto de su madre y hermana - nadie, solo quería verte - contesto al fin para luego abrazarlo - te extrañe mucho -

Y yo a ti - correspondió al abrazo -

Que cursis - Gya, que pasaba con algunas cosas en manos, expreso con una mueca de asco - Ey! Mey mama necesita ayuda - agrego sin más para luego seguir su camino -

Sigue igual de arisca - Shaka aun no entendía como Gya y Mey podían ser gemelas, si eran tan diferentes -

Ha mejorado - con esas palabras se puso de pie y se encamino a la cocina -

***M***

Una horas después y luego de que su madre hiciera maravillas en estas, debía admitirlo su madre hacia milagros a pesar de las circunstancias, poco tiempo y pocas manos.

El timbre sonó, y al mismo tiempo un mensaje le llego. Mu había llegado, el rubio sintió un leve escalofrió.

Buenas noches - la dulce voz de su novio. Ya no había dudas -

Buenas noches! - su madre lo hizo pasar casi a rastras - pasa y toma asiento - mientras decía ello, ella misma obligo al peli lila hacerlo -

Mama - la voz de Shaka fue de "compórtate, si?" -

Mucho gusto, Mu Arien - se presento ante las tres mujeres que estaban presentes -

El gusto es nuestro, preciosura - bien, su madre estaba asustando al peli lila - Soy Yamir de Virgem, mis hijas Gya y Mey- se presento y de igual manera a sus hijas, que solo sonrieron al invitado - pero dejemos la formalidad y pasemos a... -

Mama - insistió el rubio -

Cuántos años tienes?, a que te dedicas?, donde trabajas?, como se llaman tus padres?, tienes hermanos? -la mujer ignoro al rubio y siguió como si nada. Mu, solo sonrió ante el bombardeo de preguntas -

Madre - ahora el rubio, la llamo de manera serena. Mala señal, el rubio estaba molesto y eso Mu lo sabia -

Pues... - antes de contestar Mu desvió su mirada a Shaka - tengo 23, soy Arquitecto, trabajo en la empresa Arien y... - fue interrumpido -

Arien?! - los ojos de Gya brillaron, al recordar ese apellido - eres, eres hijo de Shion y Yuzuriha Arien?! - Mu asintió y Shaka dejo salir un suspiro - Shaka! - el rubio le miro mal - porque no nos dijiste que salías con el hijo único de una de las familias propietarias de la constructora más grande de este país?! - exigió respuesta la peli negro -

... - el rubio no se molesto en contestar -

Mu cariño - Yamir, se puso de pie y con una mirada ordeno a su primogénito seguirla a la cocina, pero ya! - regreso en unos minutos - se disculpo por su actuar -

Y como conociste a mi hermano? - después de un silencio incomodo, que surgió a raíz de que Shaka y Yamir salieran, Mey se atrevió a hablar -

Pues - Mu se había concentrado en observar la casa donde había vivido su novio. Una casa, sencilla para el lugar en el que vivía cuando lo conoció - cuando estábamos en la universidad... -

Pero, el te gana dos años? - interrumpió Gya, que parecía haber cambiado su forma de ser al saber de qué familia venia el peli lila -

Cierto - acepto Mu. Que fijo su vista en la peli negro y sonrió, Shaka le había contado todo sobre su familia y como era cada uno de ellos y el porqué no quería que él se mesclara con ellos. Mu sonrió, Gya y Mey eran una viva imagen de Yamir; pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y su piel era bronceada, Shaka era muy distinto a ellas sin duda el rubio era una viva imagen de su padre - cuando inicie la universidad, como es costumbre te es asignado un tutor y pues...- fue el turno de Mey de interrumpir -

Fue mi hermano? - pregunto entusiasmada -

Si, fue Shaka - le sonrió -

Oh, qué lindo! - Gya no reprimió una mueca de asco al escuchar a Mey gritar -

***M***

Ahora qué? - Shaka estaba tratando de tranquilizarse. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando -

Porque Shaka? - el rubio se sintió mal al ver la mirada vidriosa de su madre. Esa no era la mujer que él conocía - porque no me dijiste que salías con alguien de ese nivel, me hubiese arreglado mas - el rubio por poco se cae. Si su madre seguía siendo la misma mujer superficial que conocía y el creyendo que su madre se había puesto así porque no le contara sobre su relación con Mu, por que se sentía ignorada y excluida -

Creí que estabas así por que no te conté sobre lo que tenía con el - sonrió con ironía -

Que decías? - su madre arreglaba un poco su ropa - iré a cambiarme - sin mas salió del lugar -

... - el rubio dejo salir un suspiro. Su madre jamás cambiaria - nada - diciendo esto salió del lugar dispuesto a llevarse a Mu de allí, mandar al diablo todo y nunca más regresar, estaba cansado y dolido. Le dolía que su madre siempre se preocupara mas por las apariencias y el que dirán?, que por cómo se sentían sus hermanas y el -

No, siempre me gusto el - Shaka se detuvo un momento tras la puerta de la sala, quería saber de que hablaban Mu y sus hermanas -

Pero porque pasabas más tiempo con Saga? - reconoció la voz de Mey -

Porque me caía bien, ya luego me di cuenta que a Shaka no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con él, por eso lo hacía - contesto con voz risueña. Ahora entendía el rubio, porque su borreguito pasaba más tiempo con Saga -

Le querías dar celos? - escucho a Gya preguntar, sin duda su hermana quería al peli lila en su familia y mas al saber quién era la familia de Mu. Gya y su madre eran iguales -

En parte, y en parte quería saber si lo que yo sentía por él era correspondido - Mu y su forma tan sincera de ser -

Mu es hora de irnos - Shaka, ingreso interrumpiendo la conversación que se llevaba a cabo -

Pero hermano - Gya fue la primera en reclamar -

... - Shaka le dirigió una mirada molesta -

Podemos hablar - a Mu no le había gustado nada la forma de actuar del rubio -

En casa - respondió -

No, Shaka ahora - le miro serio, lo cual saco un suspiro del ojí azul -

Nosotras vamos por algo de beber - Mey, se llevo a una molesta Gya -

Qué te pasa Shaka, son tu familia porque te portas así? - pregunto al no comprender a su rubio amor -

Porque?!, te parece poco el que a mi madre le importe mas su ropa, que el que no le dijera de ti. No Mu mi familia no están perfecta como la tuya y ya me canse de que te metas y me insistas en que la visite! - la molestia que había estado guardando desde que piso esa casa, había explotado pero con la persona menos indicada -

Shaka... - la mirada del rubio estaba cargada de dolor - yo no... -

 *****M*****

 **PV: y hola!, que tal como les va espero bien!**

 **Ikki: a todo el mundo le iría bien, si no respiraras - le sonríe -**

 **PV: no estoy de acuerdo contigo, mis padres me llorarían - le mira con superioridad- padres, sabes que son; padres, padres que nos aman. Ah, cierto tu no los tienes ya que eres huérfano -**

 **Ikki: ... - se hace bolita y llora desconsolado -**

 **PV: ay!, no! Ikki, solo fue bromita no quise acerté llorar, perdón! - T.T**

 **Ikki:... - ;.;**

 **PV: se que fui cruel pero no te deprimas, por favor! - T.T**

 **Ikki: jajajaja caíste - le alza la cejas de manera constante y burlona - crees que algo así me va afectar? -**

 **PV: idiota!, caballero de relleno! - Grita molesta - y yo que te creo! -**

 **Ikki: dejemos a esta loca y sus ataques de rabia - mueve su mano a manera de despedía y se marcha -**

 **PV: odioso! - sale tras el fénix dispuesta a golpearlo -**


End file.
